Minecraft: Pocket Edition
Pocket Edition is the official Minecraft app for iOS and Android. About The objective of the game remains the same as its original Computer and Xbox Edition counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-like environment. In the newest update (0.4.0) some survival features were added, slightly changing the objective of the game. The goal is to survive and build a house to protect yourself from Mobs. Currently the only mobs available are Pigs, Sheep, Cows, Chickens, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Creepers. The Multiplayer mode is cross-platform compatible between Android and iOS. A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The alpha version was recently released, and became no longer exclusive to the Xperia PLAY on the 7th of October 2011. The non-exclusive version was going to be released on September 29th for Android but there were several severe bugs that needed to be fixed; the release was delayed until the 7th of October. A version for iOS devices was confirmed to be released before 2012 in an interview with Mojang and subsequently was released on the 17th of November 2011. Survival Mode was added in version 0.2.0. The current version was supposed to be released February 8 for submission to Apple and Android stores for approval, but Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that it would be delayed due to bugs. The update was submitted to Apple and Android stores for approval on February 10. On February 11, Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that the update was available for Android users. The update was approved by Apple and released on the 17th of February. This update has been advertised as "laying the groundwork for survival mode." It includes many bug fixes and behind the scenes upgrades that allows for Survival Mode to be included. It also includes animals, new blocks, and tools. Crafting was not included in this update due to GUI difficulties Gameplay Both the iOS and Android versions of Pocket Edition have the same gameplay, which is like the gameplay of the Classic game mode, with the following differences: *World is finite as in Classic version but there isn't infinite water at world corners. *The terrain generation is similar to that of Alpha's. It lacks many biomes, generated structures, and there are only few small Caverns. *With the update tools were added. These are: Swords, Shovel, Pickaxe, Axe, and Shears. *In the Pocket Edition one has the ability to place only Wooden Planks, Bookshelves, Cobblestone, Sandstone, Dirt, Brick, Gravel, Stone, Torches, Ladders, Doors, Fences, yellow Flowers, various shades and colors of Wool, Glass, Cactus, Leaves, Cobblestone and Wooden Stairs, Stone Slabs , WoodDiamond , Sugar Cane, Cyan Flowers, Mushrooms, Doors, and Fences, Beds, TNT, and Chests. *Blocks that exist but are unobtainable are Ice, Lava, Water, Redstone Ore, Grass, Bedrock. *The Pocket Edition does not have a visible sky. It's just plain without clouds, a sun or a moon. *Water in the pocket edition is finite as compared to the infinite water in Classic. *It lacks many of the settings the Classic version has. *Neither sand nor gravel move directly above the nearest block directly below them (this was Classic's version of falling). *The hot bar only contains five different blocks (or 8 for the Xperia Play version) *Spawn points cannot be set in the Pocket Edition. A further update includes beds, which means spawn points could be sert in the future. *In multiplayer mode, only 5 players can be on 1 server. *It is not possible (at least in the Android version) to fall off the earth. Controls Android version The Android version features a d-pad at the bottom-left corner of the screen, which controls movement. The jump button is located in the center of the d-pad. Note that when moving towards an adjacent block that is one level higher than the Player , the player will automatically jump up the block. One can place blocks by tapping the screen in a desired location. Destroying blocks is similar to the PC version's way, but rather than tapping, the player taps and holds. The search button used to be able to change the camera to and from third person view, but now this has to be done via the pause screen, and the menu and back buttons will open the pause screen. To open the inventory screen, tap the triple dotted button on the right of the hot bar. Xperia PLAY *Controlled with slide out PlayStation keyboard: Cross: Jump (To Fly, see below menu) Circle: Cycle inventory right Square: Cycle inventory left Triangle: Bring up inventory D-Pad: Move Right Touchpad: Look/Turn Menu: Pause TO FLY: Simply press jump twice in a row. To fly higher? Press the up arrow twice in a row also, hold after second press to fly upwards non-stop. Repeat for the bottom arrow to go down. (Creative Only, Changed in 0.2.1) iOS version The controls on iOS are very similar to the Android version with the exception of the search and back buttons. To open the pause screen you must press the three dot button then click 'Menu' in the top left corner. To switch to third person view you open the menu then tap the button with the square with an icon of a player in it. Bugs *Sugar cane can be placed on water, regardless of what the water is on top of. *You can place sugar cane on snow, but if you place a second one next to it the first one will vanish. *If you build a tower on the edge of a world you can traverse off the edge but you can't fly up or down, like on computer creative. If you walk too far, it can crash your game. *In both creative, and surival, if you break the block a torch or ladder is on, or you place one under water, it will become something that seems like you can collect it, athough you have infinity of both. It does not effect the amount you have, because you have unlimited. *In both creative and survival, fence with no other blocks with in the same altitude or higher of a radius of ten blocks (half a circle surrounding the fence), the fence will not render but rather become 'invisible'. *When a player connects, other players can make them jump far away if they go near them. *Charging a bow mines torches and flowers. *Charging a bow can sometimes mine full blocks but only a little. *Zombies, skeletons and spiders can spawn in lit rooms and houses. Further Updates Include *Chests *Beds *Creepers *TNT, and flint and steel to ignite it *Foods: Apples, bread, mushroom soup, beef, chicken and pork *Crafting Recipes: Wool can be crafted with string (from spiders), green wool, stone bricks *Added Peaceful Mode (survival but without mobs). *Added wheat, seeds and hoe *Added moss stone, redstone ore and white wool to creative inventory (obviously showing that the moss stone and redstone is now available in survival) *Trap doors *Red mushrooms can be cooked into red dye for red wool *New dyes can be crafted from primary-coloured dyes *Zombies drop feathers when killed *Days are longer *Limited the total number of a given monster type *When using an item, a players movement speed is decreased. Further Updates Include these bug fixes... *Mobs could spawn indoors *Added fall damage for clients *Players could knock each other far away *Incorrect bow rendering in 3rd person view *Missing particals after critical arrows *Stairs change back into their origional blocks when mined *Charging the bow could mine certain blocks (flowers and torches) and half-mine some *The game crashed if the player was killed whilst charging the bow *There are some ways that connecting players could die in creative mode (lava) *Dark leaves sometimes had workbench texture *Wrong crafting table size in Xperia play *Bow didn't take damage when used *Non-dark brown tree trunks are now added back to the game (you may need to start a new world as host) *Mining a door could leave half the door *Missing sound when a spider dies on iOS Category:Gameplay